The Harry and Ginny Project
by JasperxPercabeth
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decide to play truth or dare. When Harry gets dared to kiss Ginny in an unknown room, they get trapped in there. Will they do the dare and live happily ever after? Or will they chicken out and be forever just friends?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is My first Fanfiction so please don't judge me if it's bad, cuz it probably will be bad. But, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything. ( But one can only dream.)

Chapter 1

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all very bored. It was Saturday, and they were the only 6th and 7th graders who didn't go to Hogsmeade. Ginny whispered something to Hermione that made them both giggle. " How 'bout we play a game of Truth or Dare?" asked Hermione smiling at the idea. "I don't know…." Said Harry questioning the game. "Isn't that some sort of muggle game?" asked Ron "It certainly is!" said Hermione excited. "And were playing so gather around." Said Ginny not taking no for an answer. "So….Um how do we play?" asked Harry. "Simple!" said Hermione smiling, happy to answer any question school related or not. "It's in the name!" Hermione continued. " You get asked Truth or Dare. If you pick Truth, then you'll have to drink a truth potion and answer an embarrassing question. If you pick Dare, then you'll have to do something embarrassing!" "So either way, we have to do something embarrassing?" asked Ron. "Pretty Much!" Ginny chimed in. "I'm in" said Ron who was easily convinced, for he saw an opportunity to make Hermione laugh. "Alright then," said Harry "Let's play!" "I'll go first" exclaimed Ginny. She looked around the room looking for someone to pick. "Ron, Truth or Dare?!" "Umm Truth, I guess." Said Ron "What is the best thing about Hermione?" Ron took a sip of truthful potion. "I like how she's ridiculously smart and I love her hair." Told Ron. "Alright then who to pick?" "Harry, Truth or Dare?" Harry thought about it for a minute "I'll take a dare please." Said Harry Ron discussed with Hermione for a moment or two and then said " I dare you to kiss Ginny in that closet that's soon to be there." Said Ron. Ginny now looked up at hearing the words 'kiss Ginny' after 'Harry'. Ginny got her hopes up that she'd actually get to kiss the boy she's been dreaming about for so long. Ginny has had a crush on Harry since she first saw those beautiful green eyes and jet black hair. She was then awoken from her thoughts. "You coming Ginny?" asked Harry giving her a hand. She smiled happily. "Of course!" She said taking his hand. She then saw the big brown door that was where a plain yellow wall once stood. "Wow! That's huge. I bet you even big ole' Hagrid could fit through there. It would be a tight squeeze, but he could make it!" Said Ron making everyone laugh. "So….. Where were we?" asked Harry, opening the big door. Through the door it was pitch black, there was no telling how deep that was or what was in there. "Ladies first!" said Harry, thinking he was a gentle man, for he had not yet seen the pitch black mysteriousness through the door. Ginny's jaw dropped. "Alright, well off you go through the big dark door!" said Ron pushing Ginny through the dark mysterious door. "Ron!" said Harry and Hermione in unison. You could hear Ginny's earsplitting scream going farther and farther into the distance. "Ron! Why do you have to be such a bloody idiot all the time?!" yelled Harry. And With that said harry jumped into the mysteriousness darkness through the big brown door. The door then immediately closed and all of its eleven locks locked themselves. "Blimey" said Ron "What do you think we should do now?" asked Hermione. " I mean, don't you think we should go get Professor Dumbledore or someone to help Harry and Ginny cuz' I've got no freakin' bloody idea what I've created." She said. "Nah," started Ron "they'll be fine." A few moments later. "Hey Hermione, do you wanna kiss?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded yes with a naughty little smile on her face. So they started making out, while Harry and Ginny are in unknown danger.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me a little longer to write, but I've got school and one is chapter is a lot longer than the other ones and is probably better! Oh and I'd like to give a shout out to some people who have been supportive to me! You know who you are… ;) I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. :(

Chapter 2

Harry groaned. "Gin, where are we?". There was no response. "Gin? Ginny? Ginerva Molly Weasley can you hear me?" Harry asked getting impatient by the silent response he kept getting. There was a moan. " Uhhhh, what happened," asked Ginny sleepily, who was very confused. "And why is it so dark in her?" she demanded. " I don't know, I'm just as confused as you are." Replied Harry "Lumos" The small room filled with light. The room was shaped like a jellybean. There were no doors, nor were there windows, or any way out of there in sight. There was a table with a romantic dinner for two complete with spaghetti and meatballs, candle with matches, and apple pie. Ginny then turned around to see a bubbly, steaming hot tub, and next to it was a cozy looking couch. "Seriously?" asked Harry. "How in the bloody heck are we supposed to get out of here?" he asked rhetorically. "Well let's we could- wait no cuz' Hermione would think of that…" Harry thought out loud. 'He obviously doesn't like me' Ginny thought 'I mean wouldn't he want to spend time and enjoy this with me? But No! He just wants to get out of here and away from me as soon as possible!' Ginny started silently tearing up, she tried to hide it as best as she could. "How about- oh wait no- we could-" He cut himself off, for he looked over and saw that Ginny was looking very glum. 'Oh great!' thought Harry. ' She's probably miserable, being stuck in here with me. It's a good thing I'm trying to think of a way out of here, so that I can make her happy. It's times like these that even a master at hiding their emotions, such as myself, has trouble hiding their emotions.' thought Harry. "Look Ginny, I'm trying to find us a way out of here as fast as I can so that you can be happy, but please just don't be sad," Harry said. "I just can't stand it when you're sad." Harry muttered. " Wait, what do you mean you 'can't stand it when I'm sad?" Ginny asked curiously. "Well it's just that, I want you to be happy Ginny, cause when you are not happy, I'm not happy. I can't stand it when you're not with me, and completely ecstatic when you are. I wanna be with you, but it's obvious you don't feel the same way," Harry deeply expressed himself. "And I understand if you never want to see or talk to me eve-" Ginny started kissing him, cuz' she'd heard enough to know that she was absolutely in love with Harry Potter. They finally let go. There was complete silence for the next few seconds. Then Harry broke the silence. "Ginny can I ask you something?" he asked. " You just did," Ginny replied. "I'm just kidding Harry! Go ahead." She said laughing. "God, I love your laugh." whispered Harry. Ginny giggled at this. "Alright then, Ginny would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked with wide eyes. Ginny then tackled Harry to the ground with a kiss. "I'm taking that as a yes then," said Harry who happily continued kissing Ginny. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were still making out when… "Hey Ron, where's Harry and Ginny?" asked Hermione. "I don't know babe, but can you tell me if Voldy-mort has come? He was supposed to bring me flowers and a box of chocolates for our date!" said Ron sleepily while giving Hermione a kiss on the neck. "Ughhh! Ron wake up! This is serious!" yelled Hermione. "Huh, what happened?" said Ron waking up from his weird dream. "Look!" said Hermione pointing at the plain yellow Gryffindor wall. "What about it? There's nothing there!" "Exactly!" exclaimed Hermione. " There's nothing there, where did the big brown door go?" she said. "What big brown door?" asked Ron still stupidly confused. "Ughhh!" said Hermione getting frustrated with him, patience was definitely not one of her virtues. "The one that your sister and best mate fell into!" she exclaimed. "Oooohhhhh! That big brown door!" said Ron, finally understanding it. Hermione walked over to the wall and pressed her ear up against it. "Come here Ron, I can hear it! It's like a muggle elevator or something," exclaimed Hermione. "And I created it! I'm so proud of myself!" she congratulated herself. Ron then walked over and pressed his ear to the wall as Hermione did. "Whoa! Here I'm going to try and see if they can hear me," Said Ron. "Harry! Harrryyyyy! Can-You-Here-Me-?" yelled Ron as if he were talking to an alien. "It's not going to work Ron, and what about Ginny?" told Hermione. "Oh forget her! Harry's more important! I mean, we all know that Harry Potter is The Chosen One! Harry! Harrrryyyy!" Ron continued yelling. " Alright then, we tried." Said Ron lazily sitting on the couch. There's got to be something we can do! I mean we're wizards for crying out loud!" said Hermione. "No! What you need to do is come over here and snuggle with Ron." Said Ron smiling devilishly. "Ron stop it!" yelled Hermione. " You're being selfish, they need our help!" she yelled. "Well you sure helped them by getting into this mess! But here," said Ron handing her a drink. " Mione' you've been working really hard while I'm being a lazy hog, you're a good friend while I'm a terrible friend, but you need a drink you've worked hard enough." Said Ron who definitely knew how to sweet talk her. "Well can't argue with logic like that… Thanks Ron!" said Hermione giving thanks. She then gulped all of it down. "Now, would you like to come and snuggle with Ron?" asked Ron bringing that devilish smile out once again. " No Ron, I've already told you I need to- I've got to-… I've got to snuggle with Ron." Said Hermione now sharing that same devilish smile as Ron. " Thank you Fred and George." Said Ron. And they started snogging away.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny were still happily snogging away. "Ginny can I ask you something?" asked Harry. "Sure!" said Ginny cheerfully. "How long have you liked me?" said Harry eagerly. "Since I first stared into those big beautiful green eyes of yours at King's Cross," Said Ginny. "and may I ask how long have you liked me Mr. Potter?" said Ginny, joking around with him. "Yes you may Ms. Weasley," said Harry completely enjoying this. "I've liked you since I met your gorgeous red hair and big brown eyes."

They started snogging again. " I love you Harry James Potter." Said Ginny in between snogs. " And I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley." Said Harry while still snogging.

All of a sudden, they felt the room going up. "Why are we moving?" asked Ginny a little scared. " Hermione must of created this to be an elevator. It must of activated when, when we told we love each other." Explained Harry.

The room then stopped. Harry pressed his ear against the wall. He could hear Ron and Hermione snogging each other. Ginny then pressed her ear against the wall and heard it too. "Hermione! Hermione!" yelled Ginny. "Hermione come get us out of here!"

"What was that?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from Ron. "What happened? What time is it? All I remember is drinking something… wait a minute," And Hermione read Ron's mind by going exactly where he hoped she would not go. She opened the broom closet and found the bottle of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Love Potion'.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to spend time with you!" exclaimed Ron, a little scared because Hermione gets pretty scary when she's angry.

" Well how about spending time with me when your best mate and sister are not in unknown peril!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione! Ron! Hermione!" yelled distant voices. " Ginny? Harry?" asked Hermione, anxious to get answer as she made her way over to the wall.

" Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Yes it's me," replied Hermione. " are you on the other side of the wall?" "No were in Voldemort's clutches!" exclaimed Harry sarcastically. " Alright alright, I'll get you guys out!  
" said Hermione. " Finite Incantatum!" yelled Hermione. " Alright I will try another one. Alohamora!" she yelled. " Okay, that should do it." Hermione said, pleased with her work. She then found the invisible latch and opened the door.

" Thank you." Ginny said walking out the door holding hands with Harry. Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry and Ginny then back at each other. " What exactly happened in there?" asked Ron, both eager and curious.

" Well we both found out we liked each other, then he asked me out, now were in love." Explained Ginny very slowly.

"Did you guys kiss?" asked Hermione eagerly. "Sorry Hermione, but I don't kiss and tell." Said Ginny with a naughty grin on her face. And with that said Harry and Ginny started snogging again on the couch.

"Well that was a great game of truth or dare," Ron said. " too bad were NEVER playing it again." "Agreed" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all said in unison.

And so they never, ever, ever played truth or dare ever again.

And Harry and Ginny lived happily ever after.


End file.
